One Big Unhappy Family
by Kyra Belle
Summary: For once, none of my characters are in this fic. I'm fed up with them. Angsty stuff about the BoM's lives from their POV's. Not original, but what the hey? Please review.


Title: One Big Unhappy Family  
  
  
  
Author: Kyra Belle  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own jack shit. Pardon me French.  
  
  
  
A/N: O.O It's a miracle… None of my characters are in this! This is an angst fic… about… take a guess? Yes, well done! The Brotherhood! *claps* I'm feeling sarcastic today. I know this isn't original, the Brotherhood's pasts and the fact they're all a family know. But I'm getting fed up with my characters and I have to start somewhere, right?  
  
This chapter is not one for Rogue lovers.  
  
I'm definitely not a fan of Lancitty. Just to let you know ^_^  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – From The Eyes Of The Oldest  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
I hate this. Hate having to live in this pathetic dump, which can barely be called a house. Hate having to put up with the stress of playing 'Dad'.  
  
  
  
I'm only eighteen. I've seen more in my small amount of years than older people. Poverty, starving, rape… Even murder! Yes, murder.  
  
  
  
When I was 5 and a half, my fucked up dad murdered my equally fucked up mother in cold blood, because she couldn't get up off her lazy ass to make his dinner. Smashed the beer bottle in his hand and shoved it in her face. I was watching, I didn't know what was going on. Mom fought back of course, she threw my schoolbag at him. Dad eventually grabbed a knife from the kitchen and butchered her. I cried my eyes out. She may have been fucked up, but she was still my mother.  
  
  
  
Then the police came. I phoned them up. I was used to phoning them, Dad often-beat Mom up so much she needed an ambulance. They put Mom in a fucking bag and took my dad away.  
  
  
  
Where did that leave me, you ask? Well, in a foster home, of-fucking- course. It wasn't so bad, they were nice. Gave me counselling about my 'predicament' and even changed my name. I wasn't Dominic Petros anymore, I was Lance Alvers. Alvers after the foster home, it was called 'George Alvers Foster Home'. And Lance after the father of my favourite nurse. Her name was Jane. Jane Gerner.  
  
  
  
Jane was the first nurse to come up and try to be my friend. All the others must've thought I was insane or something at first. She came up to me on my third day and offered to play Connect 4 with me. I was extremely happy. She was a beautiful woman. She had sparkling blue eyes and brown hair, Kitty reminds me of her.  
  
  
  
One day, when I was about 11, I sneaked up to her room to see if she wanted to see the fireflies with me, and I saw a man in there with her. That was the second murder I witnessed. He shot her through the head. I ran away, crying. I went outside and cried my heart out. As my crying got worse, the ground started to rumble and my head ached. The murderer ran across the lawn and the tree and the tree house fell on him. That was the first time I used my powers.  
  
  
  
The first time I saw Kitty, I thought she was Jane. But Jane was dead and couldn't phase through lockers. Kitty looked all scared and innocent, like I was when Jane became my friend, so I thought I'd be like Jane, and try to be her friend. What a mistake that was. When we were in the office, her parents and little Ms Perfect came. She was gonna be taken away from me, and I couldn't take the thought of losing another Jane. So, I dropped the bookcase on her dad, I couldn't stop myself. Then she betrayed me. Down comes the building over her head, I couldn't help it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Mystique found me. Put me in this fucked up house and enrolled me in that preppy, prissy Bayville High. I suppose it wasn't that bad, at least I had someone who had a similar life to mine. Todd. He told me all about him. I told him all about me.  
  
  
  
Then Rogue came, that traitorous little bitch. Todd and I had been living comfortably, with Mystique not really bothering what we were living like. Then Rogue moved in and everything had to be suited her Queen of Goths needs. God, I hated her. Actually, I'm glad she left. The only thing I miss are those powers of hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred next. Oh, he's cool. But dull. Always hungry, too. I can't afford to have him eating all the time. He's a valuable member of our team. He wouldn't have got very far without him, or Pietro.  
  
  
  
Pietro. Hmm… Lets put it this way; he can take things too far. He's solid and all, but he takes pranks up and over the edge, especially when they involve Todd or Spikey. He's got a cool power. But I kinda feel sorry for him. I mean, his dad is constantly watching him, he sees everything other than himself in slow motion. Poor guy, wouldn't be surprised if he was a psycho with a dad like his. Cool hair, though.  
  
  
  
I don't know Tabitha that well. But from what I know, she had quite the fucked up life and I think she's all right. Besides the fact she used to be an X-Freak.  
  
  
  
Well, isn't a lovely life that I lead?  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Well, that was Lance. Do you like? Don't know who's up next, but Tabby's last. I don't know anything about her. Probably Fred next. Please review! 


End file.
